Swapped
by AllTheShips8
Summary: A Lucy x Loke gender swap. After getting into an argument, an old woman gives the two each a piece of candy, which caused them to swap genders. The only way to return back to normal, was to admit their feelings, and accept the other as they had changed. Lemon.


Swapped

A Lucy x Loke gender bend

Lucy was in a bad mood. Guys had been flirting with her all day, and she had been getting aggravated when Loke has summoned himself and pretended to be her boyfriend. She was thankful to her friend for aiding her, but that was short lived as soon Loke began to suggest them going steady wouldn't be a bad idea as he walked her back to her home.

"Loke!" Lucy yelled, finally fed up with her spirit. "As flattering as it is, you and I can't work. You being one of my contracted spirits is just one of them, and I'm sure it would be breaking all sorts of celestial laws."

They had stopped walking, and an elderly lady sitting on a bench in front of a store watched them.

"Come on Lucy, just one date," Loke asked, taking her hand in both of his.

Lucy snatched her hand back on a huff, "No, now go back Loke."

"Let me at least finish walking you back."

"It makes an old lady's heart sad to see such a young, beautiful couple fighting as you do," the old woman spoke as she finally stood from her bench and approached them.

"Lady, we're not," Lucy began to explain, but was cut off as the old woman reached into her purse.

"Here, a little candy should lift your spirits," she offered, smiling. In her hand, she held two neatly wrapped strawberry cream candies. "Then you two will stop fighting and realize your hearts' desires."

Loke and Lucy each took a candy, Lucy speaking as Loke observed and unwrapped his candy. "Thanks ma'am, but I don't think eating a candy will make me realize my heart's desires."

The old woman smiled, "Change does not always come in the forms we expect it to." With that she turned and walked into the store she had previously been sitting in front.

"Well, that was weird," Lucy commented, even as Loke hummed beside her.

"Lucy, you have to try your candy, this is amazing."

Lucy looked at Loke, his eyes closed and his mouth turned up in a very cat-like smile. She couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. Sure, Loke could be a handful, and a major flirt, but she cared deeply about her friend, as she did for all her spirits.

Unwrapping her own candy, Lucy popped it into her mouth. "Mm! This is good!"

"I told you," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets as he began to once again escort Lucy back to her home. Once Lucy was at her door, Loke gave a salute and a smirk, "Call me anytime beautiful."

And with that Loke returned to the celestial world. Walking into his bedroom in his mansion, Loke collapsed onto the bed. He really did care for Lucy. Of course, he cared for all of his previous masters as well, and all of his friends, but Lucy was different. She didn't treat them like tools to be used, but as partners to fight alongside. Loke smiled to himself, but soon found himself very thirsty. Which was odd, as he rarely got as thirsty as he felt in this moment. Moving to his kitchen he found a glass and filled it with water from the tap, downing the whole thing in a few gulps, then repeating the process twice more. Setting the glass down on the counter, Loke stared, confused at his thirst. After a moment, he decided to go back to his room, but found his legs buckling under him.

 _What is going on?_ Loke wondered as he knelt on the floor, his hands bracing his body before him.

A sharp, sudden pain invaded Loke's mind, causing his vision to blur and sway. "Ugh!" he yelled as he collapsed onto the floor, clutching his head. His head was in so much pain he paid no mind to the odd sensations in his body. After what felt like forever, but in reality, was only a couple of seconds, Loke felt fine. The pain stopped, and he felt energy begin to flow back into him.

"What just…happened?" Loke wondered out loud as he stood, brushing himself off. "Wait a moment…" he whispered to himself, looking down at his hands upon his chest. "I have…breasts?" It took a moment for it to register, but soon he was bolting to his bathroom, holding his pants up as they threatened to fall. Looking in the mirror, Loke saw that his clothes were large, almost falling from his being. Shedding the suit coat, he looked down at himself. His pants had fallen to the ground when he released them to remove his jacket, and now stood in only his red boxers, and his white dress shirt and red tie. The items were large and loose on him, but it was obvious that he now had breasts, and was much smaller, his hair having grown to his shoulders. His features were now feminine, and for the world he looked like a dainty female cub.

"But if I have these…" Loke wondered aloud once more, cupping his new breasts, "then I must have…" Quickly dropping his boxers Loke looked down at his nether parts, and screamed.

Loke felt his gate being pulled at and quickly pulled up his boxers, unsure what to do but not having time to think about it as Lucy needed him…err, her.

"Lucy?" Loke called, realizing now that his voice was still mostly the same, only slightly higher. "Lucy we have a problem!"

"You're telling me!" she called, though Loke could not see her.

"Lucy?"

"I'm in here!" Loke looked around, and saw the bathroom light on from underneath the door. When she tried the door, it quickly slammed shut once more. "No! Don't open the door!"

"Okay, well you need to see what happened to me," Loke warned her. No matter if she was a man or a woman, Loke cared about Lucy, and she would protect her with all her ability. But she didn't know what this new form was capable of, and Lucy needed to know about it.

"O-okay, but don't freak out. Something happened to me," she said from the other side, her voice sounding like she was close to crying.

Loke put her hand against the door, "Luce, whatever happened I'll try and make it right. I'll love you no matter what."

The door slowly opened, and Loke stepped back, allowing Lucy to exit the bathroom. But where he was expecting Lucy, a large, muscular man entered the room, a towel around his waist. Loke's eyes widened as she looked at the man. He was quite attractive, but was Lucy just in there with that man? Rage began to bubble up from her stomach, but quickly disappeared when the sniffle that the man gave was very much Lucy's sniffle.

"Lucy?" she asked tentatively.

"Loke?" he asked, surprised.

"You changed too!" they yelled together, pointing.

"But why are you naked?" Loke asked, eyeing the towel Lucy had around his waist.

He blushed, "I tore through my clothes, and obviously, I don't own anything large enough for the way I am."

Loke nodded, understanding as she stood in nothing but a white dress shirt and boxers. Obviously, she didn't own any female clothes or even a bra. The buttons of the shirt stretched and threatened to burst around her chest with each breath she took.

"Okay, so, obviously, we need to find a way to switch back," Loke began, Lucy nodding as he sniffed again. "Come on, let's sit down." Loke grabbed Lucy's hand, leading him to the bed, and sitting beside him. Damn, she felt small, something that never happened when around the opposite sex. Of course, he was shorter than several of her male friends, but she never felt inferior as a male. But now, next to a male Lucy, she suddenly felt very small, vulnerable…and hot. Her core began to heat as she looked Lucy over, his broad shoulders and large hands. She wondered what was beneath the towel.

 _No. This is weird. You have to find a way to switch your bodies back, and then you can fanaticize about Lucy. In her female form_ , she thought to herself, shaking her head.

"L-Loke," Lucy said, hesitantly, his face flushing with color.

"Yah, Luce?"

"Somethings happening and I'm not sure what or why." He turned his face away, his voice strained as he confessed.

"Well?" Loke urged. "What is it?"

After a moment's pause, Lucy lifted his hands from his towel-covered lap. The towel began to rise, and Loke felt heat rush between her legs as Lucy's member threatened to push past the towel and into view. Loke's core pulsed with need, and she was confused.

"Loke, I'm confused," Lucy admitted. "Being near you is making me feel weird."

"I understand, Luce," Loke replied, crossing her legs to try and relieve some pressure. But she couldn't stop staring at the towel, and the formed tent. However, when Lucy let out a cry, Loke looked up at him. "Come on, don't cry Lucy. We could, uh, fix that problem right now, and then try and fix the problem we're having with our bodies changing."

Lucy sniffled. "How would we fix this?" he asked, gesturing to his erection.

Loke blushed, turning away, "Well, I'm having a similar problem right now, so we could, uh, remedy them both together."

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Lucy spoke, "Are you suggesting that we…?" When Loke nodded, Lucy thought for a moment. "But, I have no idea what to do with…this," he gestured to his penis, still standing tall.

Loke looked away once more, blushing, "I could, uh, take charge if you wanted."

"But this would be my…"

Loke looked at Lucy now, grabbing his hands in hers. "Don't think of it like that. If you must, think of it like losing your guy virginity. When we get back to our regular bodies, your female one will still be pure."

Lucy bit his lip, "Are you sure?"

Loke nodded, "And I swear, I won't tell anyone about any of this."

Lucy thought for a moment, and then nodded his head. "Okay, let's do it."

Loke let out a sigh of relief. The area between her legs was hot and pulsing, to a point where she thought she would go insane if she didn't find a release soon. Standing, she removed her boxers, and unbuttoned her shirt, sliding it off her shoulders. Looking at Lucy, she saw the man rake his eyes up and down her body. And she felt powerful, for the first time in this new body. If she could affect Lucy in this body, she wondered if she could do the same in their regular bodies. But she could worry about that later, for now, she needed to find her own release, and help Lucy find his.

"Lie back on the bed, with your head on the pillow," Loke instructed, climbing onto the bed once Lucy had done as she instructed.

"I'm nervous," he admitted, holding his towel in place.

Loke put her hands on his, admitting, "To be honest, me too. I've never been a woman before." Looking Lucy in the eyes, she squeezed his hand, voicing her insecurities, "I love you, Lucy. As more than a friend, and I'm worried that I won't be able to please you properly in the state that I'm in, as a lover, or as a spirit. And, I'm worried, that not living up to your expectations here will ruin our chance of being together once we have our bodies back." Loke chucked to break the tension. "A body, by the way, I'm far more skilled at using."

Lucy blushed, nobody other than her mother having ever told her she loved her in the way Loke just had. Sure, he's told her before that he loved her, but she assumed he meant in a contractual way between master and spirit. But now, with their bodies switched, and with what Loke was willing to do for her, _nay, to him_ , he could now see that Loke did love him. Lucy looked up and met Loke's eyes.

"No matter what happens between us in this state, I swear I will not let it jeopardize our relationship. Or," he added, blushing, "my possible feelings for you."

That was all Loke needed as she crashed her lips onto Lucy's. She felt odd, being so small and frail, but oddly turned on as she ran her hands down Lucy's toned chest. Stopping at the towel, Loke waited for Lucy to nod his approval. Gently, Loke untied the towel and touched Lucy's member. It was strange, grasping a penis that was not Loke's own. But, knowing it was Lucy's, at least for the time being, encouraged her to push through the feeling to please the person she loves.

Lucy moaned deep in his throat, grasping the sheets with one hand, and touching Loke's waist with the other. Loke's skin felt smooth under his touch, and he wanted to feel more. As Loke's hand touched him, Lucy shyly touched one of her breasts. Loke gasped, arching her chest into Lucy's hand. This encouraged Lucy, and he began to play with one of her nipples. Sitting up after Loke made a few more sounds of pleasure, he couldn't take it, and took her right nipple into his mouth.

"Ah!" Loke called, now grasping Lucy's hair with both of her hands. "That's incredible! I didn't know girls were this sensitive!"

Lucy smirked. Girls were more sensitive than men, it was true. This might be the one and only chance Lucy would get to please Loke in this way, and his only chance to sense what it's like to be pleased as a woman. Snaking his arms around Loke's back, Lucy pulled the female spirit closer to his body. Lucy rolled Loke's nipple between his teeth before letting the tight bud slip from his mouth. Trailing kisses across her chest to her other nipple, Lucy licked directly over the bud before blowing cool air onto it. Loke sucked in a breath from between her teeth at the sensation, moaning once Lucy took her nipple into her mouth, sucking roughly. Urging Loke to wrap her legs around his waist, Lucy turned the pair so Loke had her head on the pillow, lying on her back.

Lucy let Loke's nipple go, looking down at her spirit, "I'm, uh, going to try something. I've obviously never done it before, so, uh, just let me know if you want me to stop, or something…"

Loke's confusion was clear on her face, but Lucy didn't want to take time to explain, and lose her nerve. Beginning at her neck, Lucy placed wet kisses along her pulse, gently biting over where she could see the pulse beating, earning a low moan. Continuing downward, he kissed the valley between her breasts, down her stomach, until he was facing her core. Lucy had no idea what he was doing, but he had touched himself enough as a woman to know what felt good, and hoped the same was for Loke.

"Lucy, you don't have to," Loke protested as she realized what he was going to do. The act was something Loke enjoyed _doing_ , as it let him know a lot about his lovers. Giving oral to a woman gave him all kinds of information; where they liked to be touched, what motions or patters drove them wild, what spots on the inside of them made them cry out in pleasure when stroked, if they were more gentle lovers or if they liked it a bit rougher, and much more. But he could never ask his Lucy to go down on him, especially not in the state he was in – a woman's state.

But Lucy didn't listen to Loke's protest, as he unsurely reached his tongue out and flicked her clitoris. Loke let out a hiss of pleasure, her hips rising from the bed slightly, begging for more. Encouraged, Lucy repeated the action a few more times, each time earning a buck of Loke's hips. Curious, Lucy reached out with his right hand, and inserted one finger between Loke's folds, pushing past and into her heated sex. The feeling was odd to Lucy, feeling Loke clench around her finger as she moved it within the spirit. Leaning forward, Lucy continued the action as she took Loke's clitoris into his mouth, sucking gently as he had her nipples earlier.

Loke's moans were becoming frantic as Lucy worked her, testing out different things to find what made Loke react the loudest. Sucking harder upon her clitoris seemed to get the best reaction, and adding a second digit caused her to tangle her hands into Lucy's hair, urging him on as she ground her hips into his face. Lucy could feel Loke's sex begin to tighten around her fingers, and knew the feeling that would soon come to Loke. He wanted to give his friend this feeling.

"L-Lucy!" Loke called, bucking her hips up into Lucy's face as she came. It was easily the most intense feeling Loke had ever had, and reinforced the idea that women should always come first into her mind. She would remember this feeling for when she got her regular body back, because she wanted to push Lucy over this edge into bliss.

"Did I, uh, do okay?" Lucy asked, moving to be next to Loke now rather than between her legs.

"Lucy," Loke told him, "that was the most amazing thing I have ever felt. Now, get on your back."

"What?" Lucy asked, confused, but complied.

Loke got on top of Lucy, and positioned his manhood at her entrance. Preparing herself, Loke pushed herself down until their hips connected all the way. Lucy groaned, grabbing Loke's hips. Slowly, Loke began to move her hips, trying to find an angle that worked for Lucy. It seemed every angle worked well for him, however, but when one motion caused the base of Lucy's penis to rub against her clitoris, Loke moaned.

"Do that again," Lucy demanded, his voice raspy with need. Lucy's grip on Loke's hips tightened, forcing the spirit to move her hips in the way she just had, causing them both to moan. "Please, keep doing that motion."

Loke had no problem obeying, and picked up the pace repeating that motion. Lucy reached a hand at their connection, and began to rub Loke's clitoris once more. The added sensation was intense, and Loke wasn't sure she was going to last much longer. But she wanted to please Lucy.

"Loke, I'm going to cum," Lucy warned, and Loke couldn't hold back after hearing her say that.

Loke came for the second time that night, pushing Lucy over his edge as he came into his spirit. Loke rode out both of their orgasms, before rolling off to be next to her key holder. Snuggling up to Lucy's chest, she rested her head as Lucy wrapped an arm around her.

"You know, Luce?" Loke began. "I want to be with you. Male or female form." She looked up now, meeting his gaze. "I love you. And if we never change back, I don't care."

Lucy sniffled, "I want to be with you too, Loke. And if we never change back, it won't be so bad as long as you're with me."

Suddenly Loke clutched her head as a sharp pain overtook her. Lucy soon grabbed his head, and the two screamed out in pain. After several moments of the two withering on the bed, the pain subsided. Loke was the first to open his eyes, and before him, naked on the bed with him, was Lucy. His Lucy, back in her normal, female body. Looking down at himself, he realized he had also turned back.

"Lucy!" He exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to sit up with him. "We're back in our bodies!"

Lucy opened her eyes and looked first at Loke, then at herself. "Oh my gosh! We are! It's a miracle!"

They hugged, and shared a long, passionate kiss. When they parted, they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before Lucy shrieked and pulled the covers out from under Loke, covering herself.

"I'm naked! Don't look!" she exclaimed, blushing.

Loke smirked, grasping the blanket, "Now, Luce, after what we just did, can you really still be shy?"

"Of course I can! You haven't seen my female body yet!"

Pulling her close with an arm around her back, Loke leaned in close to her ear, one hand still grasping her blanket. "Well, there's more than a few things I'd like to do to you, _lover_." And with that, he pulled the blanket from Lucy, capturing her lips as he laid her down on the bed.


End file.
